Almost forgoten
by reron7
Summary: Two years have passed since forever charmed and life was good for the Halliwell's but all of a sudden a lost familly member appears but whatever happend to him?And what has he up to since?


Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: Yeah I've decided to take another angle into this story and to start from scratch don't worry it will have Chris in it this is only the prologue

XXXXX

Paige was napping in the manor on the sofa two years had roughly passed since she her sisters and Billy had vanquished the triad, Dumain and Billy's sister Christy, since that the last two years were pretty much uneventful of course there had been the occasional egomaniac demon or warlock thinking that he or she could bet them but then of they would usually get blasted back into hell without much of an effort little did Paige know that this was going to change. As Paige snuggled against the pillow she was suddenly jerked awake by the most unpleasant sensation imaginable: she was being jingled

"AHH!!" with a short yelp Paige jumped from the sofa and landed on the floor

"Is everything alright?" came a mans voice, Henry, Paige's husband asked as he entered the room

"No Henry it's not! Nothing is alright!!!" snapped Paige as she got up, the sensation of a dentist drilling in her head prohibiting her of actually hearing what he asked her

"Huh?"

"Henry I'm being jingled" she answered his question as if it would explain everything

"Okay let me repeat; Huh?"

"Jingling is what charges or elders do when they want to talk with a whitelighter" she explained once again "Au" she winced once more as the drilling sensation returned much louder and more pressing this time around

"I've got to go, tell Phoebe that I might be a little late" and with that she orbed out

XXXXXX

The Golden Gate Park

A young man in his late teens was running through the park with a small infant in his arms, the baby was wide awake and for what the teen was thanking God not screaming with its full lung capacity

"Okay, now what?" he asked himself as he ducked behind a tree and brushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes, the baby started to squirm

"Leo please don't start screaming even without the cloaking spell from Chris we are attracting more attention then we…" at that precise moment Leo let out a loud scream, three seconds later four warlocks blinked next to them "…need"

"Hand over the infant" ordered the leader as he stepped forward

"Yeah right and what else do you want for Christmas?"

One of the warlocks hurled a fire ball towards the two which would have been lethal to a mere mortal but not for a witch, the youth raised his free arm while holding baby Leo in his other one and activated his power of reflection a blue shield sprang up and reflected the fire ball back towards its caster vanquishing him

"Anybody else?" he asked

"Who are you?" the head warlock demanded

"My name is Connor O'Reilly and you are soo not getting this kid" he answered the warlock as baby Leo started crying at full capacity "no matter how much he annoys me sometimes" Connor muttered under his breath

The second warlock threw another fireball as the leader blinked out; the fireball was reflected as the previous one and vanquished its caster

"Okay felling a slight déjà vu here" Connor remarked as suddenly he felt a cold sting in his back

"You still feel the déjà vu?" asked the leader warlock as Connor dropped to his knees a small blade sticking in his back, Leo was now crying even louder then before

"Once I have the infant kill him" the warlock ordered as he reached for Leo suddenly the infant was surrounded by a swirl of orbs and disappeared

"Good boy" breathed Connor

"Where is it!" demanded the warlock angrily as he punched Connor in the face

"Looking for this boy's?" a woman's voice grabbed their attention

As the two warlocks and Connor turned around their stood a woman in her mid or late twenties black hair a bit pale complexion, red lips and in her arms the baby

"Hand me over the…" the warlocks sentence was cut short by him bursting into flames, Paige had orbed the dagger out of Connor's wound and killed the warlock with it, the last remaining warlock blinked and thus fled the scene

"Are you alright?" Paige asked but received no answer as Connor fainted

XXXXXX

TBC


End file.
